militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Amanda Simpson
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | known_for = First openly transgender US political appointee | occupation = Deputy Executive Director, Army Energy Initiatives Task Force, U.S. Dept. of Defense }} Amanda Simpson (born 1961) is the Deputy Executive Director of the Army Energy Initiatives Task Force while detailed from her position as the Special Assistant to the United States Assistant Secretary of the Army for Acquisition, Logistics, and Technology. She was formerly the Senior Technical Advisor in the Bureau of Industry and Security and was the first openly transgender woman political appointee in any administration. Simpson works in the United States Department of Defense. Education Simpson received her Bachelor of Science in Physics from Harvey Mudd College in 1983, her Master of Science in Engineering from California State University, Northridge in 1988 on a Hughes Aircraft Fellowship and her Master from the University of Arizona in 2001 on a Raytheon Fellowship. Flying Simpson participated in the Bates Aeronautics Program while a student at Harvey Mudd College. She earned her single engine land private pilot’s license in 1981, a commercial pilot’s license with instrument privileges in 1983 and became a certified flight instructor – airplane in 1988 and an instrument instructor in 1989. In 1988 she added a multi-engine class rating to her commercial license to qualify for transfer to Hughes Missile Systems as a project test engineer and pilot. Simpson upgraded to an Airline Transport Pilot’s (ATP) license in 1994 after adding multi-engine to her flight instructor ratings in 1991. In 1997 added single-engine sea (float planes and flying boats) to her ATP license. In 2005 she became one of only a few licensed pilots flying FAA certified unmanned aircraft in national airspace system. In 1989 she co-founded Processional Pilot Training, a fixed based operation at the Burbank, Glendale, Pasadena Airport (KBUR) focused on flight instruction (Private through Airline Transport) taught by professional flight instructors. She relinquished her ownership share of that business when she relocated to Tucson, Arizona in 1994. Simpson was a mission director and project pilot for captive flight test activities beginning in 1988 before taking over as Director of Flight Operations in 1993 for the Integration, Test and Analysis Laboratory at Hughes Missile Systems. As a systems test pilot she flew the T-39 Sabreliner and Douglas A-3 Skywarrior in support of missile seeker technology development for Hughes AircraftObama appoints sex-change woman to top security job, Herald Sun, AFP, January 6, 2010 and Raytheon Missile Systems. In addition she flew numerous large transport category aircraft, light multi-engine and single engine aircraft modified for missile flight test purposes. As of 2009, she has flown over 60 different makes and models of aircraft and has accumulated over 2700 flight hours. Aerospace career While an undergraduate, Simpson spent her summers working as a student engineer in the customer service organization on the DC-8/DC-9/DC-10 electrical systems at the Douglas Aircraft facility in Long Beach, CA and on the AH-64 Apache Target Acquisition and Designation Sight/Pilot Night Vision Systems at Hughes Helicopter Company in Marina Del Rey, CA. Simpson was hired by Hughes Electron Dynamics Division in Torrance, CA in 1983 as an engineer and program manager where she was responsible for engineering and manufacturing of the Gridded Traveling Wave Tube and Continuous Wave Illuminator for the AWG-9/APG-71 radar systems. In 1988 she transferred to the Hughes Missile Systems Company in Canoga Park, CA where she became the lead and director of flight operations for the captive flight test activities. She moved those operations to Tucson, AZ where she consolidated the Hughes activities with the missile test operations of General Dynamics and later Raytheon as part of corporate mergers. Simpson designed and oversaw construction of an 80,000 sq. ft. dedicated flight test facility at the Tucson International Airport (KTUS). Simpson moved into project management in 1999 overseeing the daily operations of small Raytheon, Texas Instruments Defense Systems & Electronics Group, and Standard Missile Company projects that were relocated to Tucson as part of the corporate merger. Simpson occupied several systems engineer, systems architect, and systems integrator roles in between 2002 and 2006 on projects diverse as the Unmanned Combat Armed Rotorcraft (UCAR), the Joint Airborne Weapons System (JAWS) (later renamed the Beechcraft AT-6B) and a variety of advanced technology development and demonstration projects at Raytheon. Simpson also contributed to the development and/or testing of numerous operation missile systems including Maverick, AMRAAM, Standard, Phalanx, TOW, RAM, JAGM, ACM, HARM, JSOW, MALD, ESSM, SilentEyes, Sidewinder, Sparrow, Paveway and Tomahawk. She retired from Raytheon in 2010 where she was a Deputy Director and Senior Program Manager leading teams developing advanced technology in the Advanced Missiles and Unmanned Systems Product Line. Political career Simpson served as a commissioner on the City of Tucson Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Commission from 2001 until 2008, representing Councilwoman Carol West. Simpson was a candidate for Representative of District 26 in the Arizona House of Representatives in 2004. She won the Democratic primary with over 57% of the vote, but was unsuccessful in the general election where she finished third, received 20% in the best two of four contest. In the 2004 election Simpson was elected precinct committeeperson, and was elected a state committeeperson by the Legislative District 26 Democratic Party in 2006. She was also elected to the Executive Board and held the office of District Treasurer in 2008. All these posts she continued to hold until her resignation due to accepting a post in in 2009. In 2005, Simpson was one of the founders of the Democrats of Oro Valley Club. She was also the first vice chair of the Arizona Democratic Party LGBT caucus.title= Tucson Observer, April 2008 At the Arizona Democratic State Convention in 2008, Simpson was elected as an Arizona Delegate for Hillary Clinton to the 2008 Democratic National Convention. In late 2009, Simpson accepted an appointment by the Obama Administration.title= ABC News Blog where she served in the Department of Commerce as the Senior Technical Adviser to the Bureau of Industry and Security. In July 2011, Simpson was reposted to the Pentagon as the Special Assistance to the Assistant Secretary of the Army for Acquisition, Logistics and Technology (ASA/ALT). In July 2013, Ms Simpson was detailed to the Army's Energy Initiatives Task Force where she serves as the Deputy Executive Director.title= EITF Website Non-profit Board Service Simpson has served on the boards of the Wingspan Community Center, the Southern Arizona Gender Alliance, the Arizona Human Rights Fund, the National Center for Transgender Equality, Out and Equal Workplace Advocates, and the Southern Arizona Chapter of the American Civil Liberties Union (ACLU).title= Peoplesworld.org While an employee at Raytheon, she served on the boards of the Raytheon Women’s Network (RWN), Raytheon Global Women’s Network, the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender and Allies Alliance (GLBTA) and the Raytheon Diversity Council.title= Ivy League Conference 2011 Simpson is an Associate Fellow with the American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics and served on the Systems Engineering Technical Committee from 2007 to 2009. Recognition * 2013 Community Advocacy Award by the The Capital Area Gay and Lesbian Chamber of Commerce * 2011 LGBT Icon by Equality Forum * 2011 Echo Hall of Fame by Echo Magazine * 2011 Named one of the Hidden 105 by OUT Magazine * 2010 OUTstanding Individual Award (OUT for Work) * 2010 Louise Young Award (Raytheon) * 2006 Raytheon Missile Systems Team Excellence Award * 2005 Grand Marshall: Tucson Pride Parade * 2005 Arizona Human Rights Fund Individual Award * 2004 Tucson YWCA Woman on the Move * 2001 Raytheon Woman on the Move * 1999 DARPA Award for Significant Technical Achievement References Category:Transgender and transsexual politicians Category:Arizona Democrats Category:American test pilots Category:Obama Administration personnel Category:Raytheon people Category:United States Department of Commerce officials Category:United States Department of Defense officials Category:California State University, Northridge alumni Category:Harvey Mudd College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:LGBT appointed officials in the United States Category:Transgender and transsexual women Category:1961 births Category:LGBT people from the United States